


Soon

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Blind Phil [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking & Talking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil talk about upcoming events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon

"Hey."

Phil tensed slightly to suppress a small jump. He let out a deep sigh and leaned forward to rest his hands flat against the counter top. He was getting himself a cup to get something to drink. But of course, Clint had to silently follow him and scare him. "I hate you."

"You love me."

"I know, and if I had known that you were a silent walker with zero presence when I'm just going about regular activities. I would've never let myself fall in love with you."

"That's a declaration of love if I ever heard one." Clint took a step forward to press against Phil. He laid his hands over the one's already on the counter, making sure his fingers were lined up in between Phil's. "I'll try to be louder for you. Think you're gonna be okay when we start visits with Thio?"

"Yeah. It'll take some adjusting, but I'll be fine. Thio's a smart boy, I'm sure we can just explain to him that he needs to be careful and he'll get it."

"Soon he won't be just a smart boy. He'll be our smart boy."

Phil smiled, letting his eyes slip closed when Clint's nose pressed to the crook of his neck. After a while of standing like that, Phil leaned forward a little more, pushing his hips back into Clint's. "You know I came in here for a reason."

"What did you come in here for?"

"To get something to drink."

"Why didn't you just ask me?"

"I felt like getting up."

Clint sighed happily, moving to rest his forehead on Phil's shoulder. His fingers curled up, twining them with Phil's.

Phil smirked. "I still haven't gotten my drink. Go sit down, I'll bring you something."

Clint didn't really want to move but he did. Slowly. He did as he was told and let go of Phil's hands and went to the living room, but not without a kiss. Phil smiled and shook his head. He grabbed a cup for himself and got some juice, getting Clint a beer.

He heard Lucky jump down from the couch and Clint's laugh follow. "He was saving your seat."

"Oh was he? Thank you Lucky." Phil handed Clint his beer and sat beside him. "How do you feel about the visits?"

"I'm a little nervous. But I'm excited to see him again. I miss the little guy."

"He probably misses you too. I wonder if he'll talk to me."

"You said he did. Why wouldn't he now?"

"The case worker. What if he isn't comfortable talking to or around his case worker. Then he might not talk to me."

"Oh yeah. But he won't avoid you. He'll follow you around so you know he's not ignoring you. He'll stick to you and sign to me. Unless he is comfortable around his case worker, then he'll just talk."

"He follows people?"

"Yeah. At first when he didn't really want to sign to me he just followed me, showed me pictures he drew, his books. Little picture books. For a 5 year old he can read really good. But his writing needs help."

"He's 5. Of course it does."

"He might ask to see Steve. I feel like he's gonna ask you for help more than me."

Phil smiled at Clint. "Jealous?"

"No. Happy actually. Means he trusts you. He's spent so long getting help from me. He's only ever known me, and trusted me. But now he's trusting the love of my life. I don't think I could handle it if he didn't at least tolerate you."

Phil put his cup down and hugged Clint, kissing him on the cheek. "I couldn't handle it if he didn't tolerate me either. He means so much to you, it'd be heartbreaking if he couldn't even tolerate me."

"But he likes you, and trusts you. That's all that matters."

After a while of just cuddling together, Clint thought of something. "Soon we'll have a son. I'm sure of it. But you know what else is coming up?"

"I think I know what you're going to say already."

"At the same time?"

"Sure."

Together they counted down from three, and after they reached one they both said. "Our anniversary."

Clint pressed a kiss to Phil's lips and just smiled at him. "Is it wrong to hope that we don't get Thio before our anniversary?"

"I don't think so. It's our first anniversary. Of course we want to spend it alone together."

"Soon, Phil."

"Soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments appreciated


End file.
